The Decision
by Mrs.W.Miller
Summary: Haley has made big decision and she decides to let Lucas in on it with unexpected results.
1. Chapter 1

It was late on a friday afternoon when the sun seeped through the blinds of a room in the Costa Mesa Hotel. Haley James layed motionless on the king sized bed placed in the center of the huge studio. The light from the glass door adjacent to the bed illuminated the suite turning it a light shade of pink. The room was simple in decoraction with neutral colors such as beige walls and blinding white carpeting. Simple was just what she needed Haley thought to herself as she entered the room just hours before. She layed on her side glancing around familarizing herself with her new surroundings before curling into a ball and begining to nap.

The material of the white baby doll dress she wore caressed her skin like satin it made Haley forgo using a sheet. The dress had cap sleeves with a see through bodice that made her wear a peach colored bra to make it less revealing. The length of it stopped just above her thighs which was not really her style but it was summer and Tree Hill was in the middle of an intense heat wave. A half hour into her nap Haley heard the soft click of the door closing. She immidiately wished she had the covers up it gave her a sense of security even if it was false.

Haley listened as the footesteps crept toward the bed "Hales are you awake?" she heard Lucas whisper loudly. "Yeah I'm up" she answered sitting up to look at him.  
"Is everything alright? You've been avoiding me since graduation like I have a disease and then out of the blue you call me to this place? He wore an expression of concern and mild irritation as he stared up at her from the foot of the platform where the bed was placed.

Haley had been avoiding everything Scott since she and Nathan divorced a couple of months ago. Haley didn't think either of them should sacrifice their futures and if it was meant to be that they would find their way back to each other when the time was right. It was a hard decision for her to make but they had grown apart and she wanted to limit the fall out. It was the toughest decision she'd ever made but she knew she needed to make it because he wouldn't. Nathan never would do it because he loved her too much but she knew he needed to do what was right for his self now or he'd hate her later.

Even though it pained her to do so she cut herself off from Lucas. Nathan needed his brother and she would not deny the two to bond over something other than their mutal hatred for dan. Nathan never knew Lucas's power to soothe or what a good friend he could be and Haley thought that's the least she could do for him.

Now staring at Lucas's accusing eyes she began to realize that maybe it wasn't only her decision to make. " I thought Nathan and I were forever and when we... I just wanted to feel like me again Luke" she explained her voice shaking as she gathered her knees to her chest. Her eyes followed him as he made his way up the platform. The blinds that covered the glass door created a pattern that flitted across his handsome face as he walked by as well as shielded it from the potentially harsh light. "I get that hales I really do but just because things didn't work out between you and him doesn't mean that it has to be the end of you and me." Lucas said a he came to sit at the edge of the bed capturing her hand from it's defensive pose. Haley looked down on the bed to where their hands now layed entwined between them.

" I realized something Luke being myself means being with you... you're a part of it... a part me and that's why I called " She said breaking the brief silence that nestled between them. A contageous smile broke over his face that travelled to his eyes and Haley couldn't help but notice the touch of red that tinged his cheeks. "I missed you too" he said untagling their hands and touching her cheek.

"Just answer one question Hales? Could you find a farther place to go? Do you know how many times I got lost on the way here? jeez!" Lucas said causing Haley break into a fit of laughter. She fell back into the long downe filled pillows that lined the top of the bed " I know. I just wanted to go to a place where people didn't look at me as the pathetic seventeen year old divorcee" Haley said looking down to at her feet.  
Lucas instantly grew serious "You are not pathetic and I asure you no one looks at you that way" He said sincerly." Look at it this way you followed your heart and that's the bravest thing to do sometimes. Because you never know where it's going to lead you" he said tilting her chin up to meet his eyes.

"Can you do me a favor? Luke" she asked staring up at him "anything" he replied.  
"Hold me" she whispered before turning around so that he could spoon with her.  
Lucas pulled her close wrapping an arm protectively around her waist and inhaling the lavender scent of her hair. He began to doze almost immediately only to awake to her calling his name "Luke" Haley whisperserd over her shoulder.  
"Hmm" came his groggy reply. " Are you asleep?" she asked "Not anymore. What's on your mind ?" he asked "Oddly enough nothing I've been agonizing over my relationship with both of you for the past few months and now it doesn't seem that crucial... I mean It still matters but... I feel better about it than I have in a while thanx." she said almost inaudibly as she stroked the arm he had draped over her midsection absently.

"Don't mention it . You had a lot to deal with this year everyone has I don't blame you for wanting to get away and clear your head. I wish I could but I have to look out for my mom ya know?" Haley suddenly turned to face him " You could stay here with me. I have the room until sunday maybe we could clear our heads together"she explained softly. After a long pause he replied "Well I think she could survive two days without me". Haley laughed and at the same time she took in his appearance for the first time that day. He wore a blue and white vertical striped button down shirt with a white t- shirt beneath and some loose fitting faded blue jeans. His hair was freshly shorn and a solitary diamond adorned his right ear "why are you so dressed up?" Haley asked quizzically. "I had lunch with Whitey today we went over my college picks this year" He stated simply.

" and speaking of attire " he continued lifting the hem of her dress a little causing her to blush and push his hand away. "Oh come on! give me a break it's like five hundred degrees out there!" Haley said trying to fight a smile.  
"I didn't say anything's wrong with it in fact I think you look beautiful" He said sincerely.

Suddenly Haley couldn't help herself reaching up to where he looked down on her she pulled his face inches from her. She then proceeded to plant a kiss on his forehead, cheeks and nose stopping to gage his reaction before she went further.  
His eyes bore into her waiting curious to see if she'd actually make the move that he knew she wanted to make. Haley sat frozen staring at her destinaton before watching as he deliberately ran his tongue over his lips and smirking slightly she leaned in.

The moment their mouths touched Haley almost swore she heard fireworks.  
The kiss was slow and so intoxicating that it left her breathless. Lucas leaned back looking for some kind of reaction but she was so unprepared for the emotions she felt she couldn't offer any. After a few moments Lucas slid a hand along the side of her face before gently cradling her neck and leaning down to capture her lips again. This kiss was more intense and using his tongue he invaded the deepest caverns of Haley's mouth causing her to ache.

Soon Haley found herself looking down at him from where she straddled his thighs.  
The look on his face was indescribeable a mixture of desire and something unsettling. It was so unsettling to Haley that she stopped him just as he unbuttoned the last button on the bodice of her dress. "What's wrong?" she asked stopping his hand. "Right now? You for interupting me" he joked swatting her hand away. "Don't do that" Haley said her tone growing serious "Don't do wha..." he started before she cut him off " Don't act like I can't tell when something's wrong with you it's insulting." she replied furrowing her brows for emphasis. "Come on Hales are you serious?" Lucas said taking in her heated expression " As a heart attack" she exclaimed folding her arms defiantly. "Look if you don't want to do this..." Lucas began "If I didn't want to finish it I wouldn't have started it but there's obviously something wrong" Haley said as she started to move off of him.

"No wait" Lucas said softly sitting up but holding her in place on his lap. "Sorry I'm being such a jerk he said looking down. "It's just that everything is so out of control for me lately now that keith's gone suddenly I'm the man of the house. I have to admit he left some pretty big shoes to fill how do I measure up to that? Plus something's going on between Brooke and Peyton that I have no clue about yet I get the feeling it invloves me go figure. " "You don't have to save everyone you're only human Luke you're not superman" Haley said softly touching his face.

"Then to top it all off you were avoiding me like the plague these past couple months I had no one Hales. You are my anchor just as much as I am yours" Lucas said staring straight into her eyes "I need you". 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Haley rolled over into the empty space where Lucas had slept the night before. Opening her eyes and sitting up with a start she realized that she was alone. A million scenarios entered her mind as to why he wouldn't be there but she wasn't being rational so she couldn't expect her thoughts to be. Her mind soon began to wander to the previous night it was spent talking into the wee hours. Even though both aknowleged that sex was on the brain because of the ending on their earlier romantic endeavor they decided against it.

The most important thing that came from last night was for them to reconnect and both realized the opportunity and seized it. The two also went over the rules of this encounter and it was agreed that what ever transpired here would stay here and between them. This is why Haley couldn't wrap her head around the fact that he just left.

"I come bearing chow and clothing" Lucas exclaimed as he entered the room with an Aeropostle bag and A finagle-a- bagel one interupting Haley's thoughts.  
"The food is for you and the clothes... well frankly their not your size." He smirked making Haley feel two feet small for her paranoia. He walked over to the glass door holding the bag of food in his mouth as he opened the door that lead to the deck placing the bag on the patio table. Rolling her eyes Haley slipped back beneath the sheet covering her face with the blanket as he passed making his way into the bathroom.

As soon as the door closed Haley sat up and stretched smiling she asked" aren't you going to eat? she hollered toward the bathroom door which was slightly cracked.  
"I had a bagel earlier so I'm good" came Lucas's reply before she heard the shower come on. The smell of the food assaulted her nostrils and aroused her suspicion causing Haley to hop out of the bed and into the frigid room air. Clad only in the peach bra and undies from the day before she hugged herself as she waddled over to the patio to retrieve her breakfast.

Once she reached outside she thought she was in heaven the warmth of the morning sun drifted from the soles of her feet to the top of her head causing her to sigh. Though she was not usually a morning person the sunrise held a beauty that she appreciated why someone would have to get up early to view it. Instead of grabbing her food and heading back in she decided to take advantage of the view. She took a seat swinging her legs sideways they rested over the arm of the chair as she checked the contents of the bag.

She found an sausage egg and cheese on an English muffin and a ham egg and cheese on a Crossaint. Scrunching her face and sticking out her tongue Haley showed her distaste for the items but picked the one she preferred out the two.  
Slumping down in her seat she watched as the sun rose over the ocean that layed just beyond the deck. " I never figured you as the exhibitionist type" Lucas said leaning his slender frame against the door. "oh please like you'd ever be able to figure me out "Haley said laughing turning to him and popping a piece of Crossaint in her mouth.

"Don't be so sure about that" Lucas said to himself before he making his way over to her. He came to stand behind her chair he began to running his fingers through her hair absently as he stared out at the sun reflecting off the water. "Thanx for breakfast by the way" Haley said looking up at him as he tilted her chair back on his knee. "No problem. I didn't know what you'd like so I just got what I usually get for... I got what I thought you'd like" he said not wanting to mention Brooke.

"The gesture is appreciated but nextr time a bagel and cream cheese would be just fine" Haley smiled back at him." Besides Brooke hates bagels so it should be easier for you to remember I'm the opposite" she said letting him know it was ok to mention her. "The next time?" Lucas asked quirking his brow in amusement.

" What ? Will you never get me breakfast again in my lifetime?" Haley asked a smile playing lightly on her lips as she stared at him in mock shock "Dang I'll cherish this moment then" She said as their laughter began to float through the air and she did.

It was a little after eight that night and Haley was feeling good as she swayed to Corrine Bailey Rae's "Breathless" and Lucas held her close in his arms. At the moment all the worries she faced at home escaped her as she glided on the dance floor and she wouldn't have it any other way. After a day of sightseeing around their temporary residence they found a nice lounge to have dinner and unwind.  
Lucas marveled as he looked at the beautiful woman in his arms unsure of when she actually became a woman to him. She'd always been just Haley and she really didn't do anything different but all of sudden she was and he felt like he missed it.

She looked very much like a woman tonight in a navy blue sundress that clung to her curvy form. The dress had little blue flowers embroidered on it that you could see only if you were close enough but that was as girlish as it got. Lucas also kept it casual in black button down dress shirt and light slightly baggy blue jeans.

"It's getting late and check out is at ten am so we better get going" she said dropping her arms from where they were perched on his shoulders. "Sounds good I'm feeling kinda dead on my feet anyway" Lucas agreed grabbing a hand as soon as they fell to her side. It unnerved him at how instinctive it was and then how natural it felt once he led her away.

It was a short drive from the Lounge to the hotel but it was enough time for Haley to realize that they would be going back to their old lives soon. It was a matter of hours and she wasn't ready to give up the serenity that she felt here with him.  
"Lets do something!" She said energetically after entering their room. Lucas eyed her like a lunatic as he sat on the bed removing his sneakers.

"Wasn't it you who said it was getting late just ten minutes ago?" He asked quizzically. " I know. I'm not crazy but I like this.." She said gesturing around the room before looking down at her hands. " Barefoot Lucas walked over to where she leaned on the door and held out his hand "Let's go for a walk" he said leading her over to the glass sliding door that went to the deck.

Soon the two made their way across the sand to sit near the water. " I have to be honest Hales yesterday I didn't know how this was going to work and I was a little scared. I thought we might have been getting in over our heads" He said turning to look at her. "And now?" she said pushing the hair the wind blew from her eyes "I feel the same as you. He touched her face and she looked away redness filling her cheeks. " But" she said knowingly. "But we both know it would never be like this for us out there" Lucas said sadness tinging his voice.

"I know and it's ok it's just good to know that I'm not moments are as precious to me as you are and I'll never forget it." Haley said softly pushing her feet into the sand. "Do you know what the best part of it is?" Lucas asked getting to his feet. "No what?" she asked looking up from the sand. " It's not over" He said pulling her up and throwing her over his shoulder. "AAAHHHHH!" she screamed in surprise as he ran with her into the water.

"Don't put me down!" she shouted wrapping her and legs around him like a scared cat. "Why not? If it's a valid reason I'll bring you back " he asked laughing "Because I like this dress" she begged. "Not good enough" he said dipping them both under the surf and coming back up. "Thanx a lot!" she exclaimed sarcastically. "No need to thank me. I get all the Thanx I needed just looking at you right now" Lucas said looking her up and down making her feel self conscious.

Haley wrapped an arm around herself, Under the scrunity of his heated gaze she felt naked. The difference between this morning and now was timing there was no time to put on a nonchalant act like earlier. One of the straps on her dress had fallen and he quickly took notice sliding the strap up back to her shoulder with his finger. She watched as he left a trail of goosebumps on her skin it affected her she couldn't hide it any longer and neither could he.

Lucas pulled her flush against him he didn't know what had come over him but he had to have her it was do or die. The glow of the full moon in the midnight sky gave them a blue tint it was one of the last thoughts that passed Haley's mind before they began making love amongst the waves.

The next morning the light from the sun filtered through the glass of the unshaded door gently waking Haley. She opened her eyes to find herself nose to nose with what she could only describe as a sleeping angel. Haley watched him as he slept debating on whether to tell him the real reason behind the demise of her marriage.  
It was a decision that she hadn't understood herself until this weekend and she didn't want to mess with the few precious moments she had left with him by bringing it up.

Rolling away she glanced at the clock it read 9:15 closing her eyes she silently cursed to herself. Turning back to Lucas's sleeping form she inched as close as she could to him stopping once their noses touched. Haley then began nuzzling him with her nose to wake him. "Time to wake up sleepy head" she said leaning over his ear causing Lucas to groggily smirk and comply. "Mornin" he yawned sitting up in bed. "Mornin" Haley replied. "We have to get going check out is in a half"she said softly not meeting his eyes before getting out of bed to head to the bathroom.

Haley hated the feeling of the on coming detachment that they had to go through. The past two days felt so natural to her that she had the uneasy feeling that going back to the way they were before would be false. Lucas watched through blurred eyes as Haley's naked form passed before his vision adjusted to the light. "Hey" he called out to her sensing the change in her demeanor.

Haley peeked her head through the bathroom door "what's up?" she asked trying to sound nonchalant. "Are we cool? I mean are you? you don't..." Lucas said trying to phrase correctly. "I'm fine and we're definitely ok "She said closing the door behind her. "awkward" Haley said to herself once she was safely behind the door.

Over the next fifteen minutes they showered and dressed in silence moving around the room methodically removing traces of their time there. Every once in a while glances were stolen but the mood was relaxed resignation. Haley went back to the bathroom for the last time to give herself a once over in the full length mirror on the back of the door. Her outfit consisted of khaki knee length cargo shorts, a white tank and flip flops. She ran her palms through her freshly straightened hair letting out a breath before opening the door and walking into Lucas. "sorry. did you need anything? "she asked stepping back.

The next thing Haley knew she was up against the wall getting kissed with such a desperation it broke her heart. After what seemed a lifetime Lucas leaned back but still inches away. "Don't do this again Hales. Don't shut me out not after this" he said staring her in the eye. "I'm not I'm just..." she started before getting cut off.  
"I know what you're doing and trust me I understand but I'm not leaving you. I don't know what's going to happen once we leave here but what I do know is as long as we stick together it'll be ok. " Lucas said his breath fanning her cheeks.

" I love you Haley it may not be the same out there as is is in here but it is one thing that will never change." he said touching her face. "I know that but I guess I just... needed to hear it you know what I mean?" Haley struggled with the words as tears rimmed her eyes. "You are my favorite person in the whole wide world do you know that?"  
She asked as his face grew warm and red watching her. "You know me like no else and that's why Nathan and I didn't work." She continued "I wanted him to be what he never could be..." Haley said as tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"I didn't realize it until now " she explained touching Lucas's face " had I realized..."He cut her off again with a kiss soft as air so soft it almost felt as if he hadn't. "This weekend you were mine and you have no idea how much that means to me." Lucas said his face and tone as serious and sincere as she'd ever seen him.

Haley was speechless as she stared back at him the sincerety on his face and in his tone overwhelmed her but also gave her the strength to do what she needed to.  
It gave her the strength to move on it was what she came there for and it was what she had to do. "I think it's time to go" she said wiping her face and moving past him. " Yeah I think so too" Lucas said following her lead and heading toward the door. They stopped to take one last look around before they headed back to the real world. The two walked in silence to the front desk before Lucas with a mischeivious glint in his eye asked "So hales what did you do this weekend..."

The end


End file.
